Penguin (Batman)
This article is about the Batman villain. For other uses, see Penguin (disambiguation). : | actor= Ted Knight Jeff Bennett Tom Kenny }} The Penguin is one of Batman and Robin's greatest foes in Gotham City. He frequently pairs up with the Joker. Physical appearance The Penguin is a short, rotund and middle-aged Caucasian male, with brown hair, jowled facial skin and a very long nose. He wears a black tuxedo suit, white gloves, a bow tie, a monocle, and a top hat. Personality True to his name, the Penguin is obsessed with all things that are aviary in nature. He is cunning, ruthless, and singularly concerned only with how he can profit from his schemes. Skills and abilities A master of bird related puns, he relies on his quick wit and intellect in most situations. When that fails, he deploys conventional gadgets and weapons against his victims. Equipment * Umbrella: His signature possession is a black umbrella, which he always carries with him. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one (left) and Penguin unmasked in their haunted house.]] The Joker and Penguin were involved in a counterfeiting operation, and they used the haunted house at the Gotham City Amusement Park as their hideout. When Batman and Robin explored the haunted house in order to search for them, the criminal duo used numerous spooky tricks and mechanisms to attempt to scare them away, which proved fruitless. However, they captured Batman and Robin by luring them into a trap room, which they couldn't escape from because the walls were too smooth for their Bat-lines to hook onto anything. When the heroes failed to return, the gang got worried and decided to investigate the haunted house themselves. When they did, they too were subject to the Joker's and Penguin's tricks and traps. However, despite their best efforts, they failed to scare the gang away. .]]In a final attempt to get rid of them, they disguised themselves as skeletons and tried to chase them off. The disguises backfired; Scooby-Doo mistook them for "delicious-looking bones" and started chasing them. They ended up falling into their own trap, the very same one they used to capture Batman and Robin. After their capture, the two villains revealed that while they did pass the counterfeit money, they did not print it; the actual mastermind behind the operation was someone else whose identity they didn't even know. : , season 1, episode 2. The Joker and Penguin later attempted to steal a flying suit from a spoonerism-prone inventor. They disguised themselves as a dryad and a troll, hoping to scare the gang off their trail.TNSDMovies: , season 1, episode 15. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' He and Joker attempted to find the fortune of Bulldog Benson.BTB&tB: Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, season 2, episode 25. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' 's dream.]] At the beginning of his visit to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City headquarters, Scooby-Doo dozed off and dreamt he was Batman's sidekick (wearing Robin's clothes), helping him take out the Penguin. : , issue 2. Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 102. ** 115. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** 225. Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #2. (dream, no lines) ** #34. * DTV27. Appearances in other media * The Penguin (real name Oswald Cobblepot) is one of Batman's greatest and most enduring adversary. He was originally conceived as a comic-book character by artist, Bob Kane, and writer, Bill Finger, for DC Comics; first appearing in Detective Comics #58 (December 1941). * Joker's first animated appearance was in the The Adventures of Batman segments of the Filmation-produced, The Batman/Superman Hour, which were later repackaged as Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder. He was voiced by Ted Knight, who would reprise the role for The New Scooby-Doo Movies. He also appeared in Hanna-Barbera's The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, voiced by Robert Morse. * The incarnation from the film , originally appeared in Cartoon Network's Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In this series, he was voiced by Stephen Root, although the film recast the role with Tom Kenny, who voiced an unrelated version of Penguin in The WB's The Batman. References External links * Penguin at SuperFriends Wikia. The Super Friends series and The New Scooby-Doo Movies were both produced by Hanna-Barbera. Their connection beyond sharing the same studio, if any, is unknown. }} Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Culprits Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up villains Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies recurring characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 villains‎